Далеки
thumb|left|Далек, марка 1999 годаДалеки - мутанты с планеты Скаро, созданные учёным Давросом. Их основной задачей является уничтожить всё живое во вселенной. Первоначально были созданы как оружие в войне каледов с талами. Позже стали самой опасной расой во вселенной. Их технология дошла также до создания такого, как машина времени, разрушитель времени и многое другое. Самым опасным происшествием с ними являлась Великая Война Времени, из-за которой исчез вид Повелителей Времени, был разрушен Галлифрей и Доктору пришлось запечатать её во временной ловушке. thumb|left|Далек, марка 2013 годаВ памяти далеков всегда оставался "Хищник", образ Доктора в сознании далеков. Их основной задачей также являлось уничтожение Доктора. После Войны времени Культ Скаро несколько раз боролся с Доктором - в Лондоне 2006 и в Нью-Йорке 1920-х. Несколько раз также из временной ловушки выбирались флотилии далеков - Императорский флагман в далёком будущем и Крусибл Далеков в 2007 году. Одиннадцатый Доктор во время пребывания в прибежище далеков встретил Освин Освальд, превращённую в далека, которая сумела стереть его их памяти всех далеков. Следующий раз далеки встретились уже с Первым Доктором и это стало последней встречей далеков с Доктором, но первой для Доктора с далеками (далеки уже не помнили Доктора). Здесь они уже превратились из огромной империи в вымирающий вид на их родной планете. После этой встречи далеки навсегда исчезли из мироздания. Общая характеристика По форме далеки похожи на обычные человеческие перечницы и солонки, которые мы обычно видим в ресторанах, но только полутора метров в высоту, с единственным «глазом»— фоторецептором на механическом «стебельке», который, в свою очередь, расположен на вращающемся алюминиевом куполе, с автоматической «рукой», содержащей энергетическое оружие (по-другому, «луч смерти»), которое также используется как залповое орудие, и телескопической рукой— манипулятором. «Луч смерти» обладает невероятной для своих размеров мощностью и боеспособностью. Он может одним выстрелом уничтожить любой живой организм, взорвать любое здание или даже целый космический корабль. Во всех сериях «Доктора Кто» далеки представлены оснащёнными дополнительным оружием, например, энергетической пушкой на руке-манипуляторе, а во время гражданской войны был создан отряд тяжело бронированных далеков, носящих с собой огромное количество пушек, но такие модели использовали лишь в редких случаях. thumb|left|270px|ДалекиВ большинстве случаев манипулятор далеков напоминает простой железный стержень, но есть варианты, когда он оснащен дополнительным оружием, например, крюком или огнемётом. Также эти «руки» излучают мощное магнитное поле и имеют на конце присоску. Далеки используют манипулятор для контакта с различными видами техники, а также могут просто раздавить человеческую голову или извлечь мозговые волны из человеческого мозга. Корпус далеков сделан из материала, идентичного поликарбонату, под названием «Далеканиум». Нижняя часть корпуса далеков покрыта небольшими выступами, так называемыми пробками. Их назначение точно неизвестно, в некоторых сериях «Доктора Кто» они были частью защитной системы, но подробнее об этом можно узнать из книги Марка Харриса «Doctor Who: Technical Manual». Такая броня способна выдержать множество видов атак, обычные пули 21 столетия абсолютно безвредны, и даже прямое попадание из ракетницы наносит минимальный урон. Корпус далеков защищён силовым полем, которое отражает большинство видов пуль и поглощает заряды энергетического оружия, но достаточно сконцентрировать небольшую огневую мощь на фоторецепторе, чтобы ослепить далеков. В свою очередь, щиты далеков можно пробить их собственным оружием, которое использовали, например, в серии «Эволюция Далеков». Зрение далеков— самая уязвимая их часть. Малейшее отрицательное воздействие на фоторецепторы приводит к ослеплению далека. Более поздние версии далеков предусматривают защиту своих «глаз». thumb|300px|Строение ДалековСущество, скрывающееся за металлической оболочкой, выглядит менее устрашающе и довольно безобидно, нежели под бронёй. Реальное обличье далеков часто менялось, но в основном это небольшие осьминогоподобные существа с несколькими щупальцами, как у кальмара. Сам Доктор описывал далеков как «Маленькие зелёные создания, закованные в поликарбонатовую броню». В некоторых случаях у далека видели искусственно увеличенный коготь. В серии «Далеки на Манхэттене» далек Зек атакует солдата этим когтем, нанося ему при этом серьёзное ранение, а затем поглощает его с помощью огромной мешкообразной мембраны. Так как существо внутри мы редко можем видеть на экранах, то у нас складывается впечатление, что далеки— целиком механизмы (кстати, существуют и искусственные далеки, полностью сконструированные из металла). Зависимость биологических компонентов далеков от механических делает их одной из разновидностей киборгов. В серии «Далек» Девятый Доктор говорит о них, словно о гениях: «Далеки могут пропускать через электронный кодовый замок миллиард импульсов— комбинаций в секунду и закачать всю информацию интернета себе в память, демонстрируя единство биологической и механической материи». Голос далека электронный, так как без своего корпуса далек неспособен издавать связные звуки, кроме простейшего писка. На съёмках серии «Далеки» («The Daleks») актёрам приходилось прятаться в металлический корпус далеков, и Ян Честертон (Ian Chesterton) разговаривал своим натуральным голосом, хотя ему всё время напоминали, что нужно говорить, как далек. Также далеки имеют встроенный коммуникатор и систему оповещения об опасности. thumb|left|270px|Далек - вид спередиСогласно общепринятому мнению, из-за своего скользящего способа передвижения, далеки не могут взбираться по лестнице. В Интернете есть множество карикатур, на которых изображены далеки, падающие с лестницы («Что ж, это действительно препятствует нашим планам по порабощению вселенной») (Well, this certainly ruins our plan to conquer the Universe). В серии «Судьба Далеков» («Destiny of the Daleks») Четвёртый Доктор спасается от далеков, просто выбираясь на поверхность из канализации с помощью лестницы, затем следует его реплика: «Если вы считаете себя высшей расой во вселенной, почему бы вам просто не залезть сюда? Пока!» ("If you’re supposed to be the superior race of the universe, why don’t you try climbing after us? Bye bye! ") Тем не менее, свою пониженную мобильность далеки компенсируют огневой мощью. Среди фанатов Доктора ходит шутка: «Настоящий далек не станет взбираться по лестнице. Он сровняет с землёй всё здание». Со временем их мобильность увеличилась: если при Четвёртом Докторе далеки передвигались только по металлической поверхности, то позже они могли уже свободно передвигаться в пространстве, проще говоря, летать (например, далек взлетел в серии «Воспоминания далеков»). Все далеки могут путешествовать во времени самостоятельно. Далеки из культа «Скаро» оснащены высокотехнологичным приспособлением, помогающем свободно перемещаться в пространстве и времени на любые расстояния. Из-за своего необычного, «негуманоидоподобного» вида, железного корпуса, электронного голоса, складывается впечатление, что далеки— роботы и управляются на расстоянии. Как мы уже убедились, это не так. На самом же деле, модели далеков контролируются изнутри оператором, отвечающим за движение глазного стебля, направление лазерного луча, движение манипулятора, а также за мигание огоньков на корпусе. Корпус состоит из двух частей: верхней и нижней. Оператор становится в нижнюю и закрывается верхней. Помимо того, что в железной оболочке Далека тесно и жарко, корпус приглушает внешние звуки, что мешает операторам слышать команды директора или студии. Также корпус слишком тяжёлый, чтобы открыть его изнутри, это значит, что операторы могут застрять внутри, если их забудут выпустить. Джон Скотт Мартин (John Scott Martin), оператор оригинальных серий сказал, что управление Далеком— вещь не из лёгких. «Вам нужно приблизительно шесть рук: одна для управления глазом, другая— чтобы включать огоньки, третья для оружия, а четвёртая для передвижения и так далее. Если я был бы осьминогом, было бы проще», иронизирует Джон. Далеки, созданные для поздних серий Доктора, незначительно отличаются от оригинальных Далеков, за исключением расширенного основания и рядом второстепенных нюансов. Помимо оператора внутри Далека, "головой " и «глазом» управляет другой оператор через дистанционное управление. Третий оператор отвечает за голос. center|700px Технические характеристики брони Официально броня Далека называется Mk-III Travel Machine. Внешне, металлическая оболочка далека по форме напоминает конусообразную перечницу или солонку, расширяющуюся к основанию. Корпус Далека создан из материала, называемого «Далеканиум» или "Далекиний", (аналогичного поликарбонату) и оснащен системой силовых щитов, дезинтегрирующих приближающиеся материальные снаряды. Обычное стрелковое оружие почти не в состоянии причинить существенные повреждения Далеку (хотя в редких ситуациях, удачное попадание может повредить «глаз»), но некоторые особо сконструированные боеприпасы могут её пробить. Известен единичный случай уничтожения Далека гранатой реактивного гранатомета, хотя судя по результатам, пробитие брони было случайным. Сильная взрывчатка может разрушить корпус Далека, но заряд должен быть для этого расположен вплотную. thumb|270px|Новая парадигма ДалековОна имеет около полутора метров в высоту, в верхней части конуса расположен единственный «глаз» — фоторецептор, посаженный на длинную механическую похожую на стебелёк штангу. Он не способен различать цвета (взгляду далека всё предстаёт в синем спектре), но за счет применения отражающих линз даёт радиус обзора почти в 180 градусов — далек может увидеть человека, спрятавшегося за углом, не наводя на него окуляр. «Глаз» — самое слабозащищённое место на броне далека. Ниже расположены энергетическая пушка и рука-манипулятор, выглядящая как длинный металлический стержень, обычно с подобием присоски на конце. Несмотря на кажущуюся примитивность, это устройство совершеннее человеческой кисти — оно может принимать любую форму, и с помощью него далек способен выполнять любые действия, вплоть до быстрой печати на клавиатуре. Энергетическая пушка представляет собой основное оружие Далека. Её конкретный принцип действия никогда не уточнялся, но судя по некоторым эффектам она имеет некое отношение к передаче электрической энергии. Мощность пушки может варьировать от сравнительно небольшой до максимальной, способной разрушить здание или полностью разрушить космический корабль небольших размеров. Вся броня Далека покрыта металлическими полусферами — т. н. «пробками». В сериале они иногда обозначаются, как часть защитной системы (генераторы силового поля), и также как элемент системы самоуничтожения: при активации механизма самоуничтожения, «пробки» отделяются и формируют вокруг Далека сферу из силового поля, которая затем сжимается, полностью уничтожая все внутри неё. Передвижение — одно из немногих слабых мест Далеков. Их оболочки двигаются сравнительно медленно, и именно скорость Доктор отмечает как своё главное преимущество в борьбе с ними ещё во время первого столкновения. В самых первых сериях Далеки вообще не могли покидать своих крепостей, так как для движения их броне требовалось постоянное электропитание, которое подавалось через пол. Позже далеки наконец смогли выйти наружу, но по-прежнему оставались способны двигаться лишь по ровной поверхности. И уже после их оборудовали антигравитационными двигателями, позволившими далекам летать, но всё так же с небольшой скоростью. thumb|left|300px|Далеки и [[Первый Доктор]]Все системы брони питаются от статического электричества. На своих планетах, Далеки обычно получают заряд от металлических полов и стен своих городов (внезапное отключение энергии может убить Далека). Для перемещения вне заряженных поверхностей, ранние версии Далеков использовали антенны-ретрансляторы энергии. Более поздние модели были оснащены чрезвычайно эффективными солнечными коллекторами и системой конденсаторов, способных запасать невероятное количество энергии для обеспечения функционирования Далеков в течение тысячелетий. Далеки проводят внутри брони всю свою жизнь, никогда не выбираясь наружу. Можно даже сказать, что живое существо и его металлическая оболочка — лишь две составляющие того, что называют далеком, и только вместе они — Далек. thumb|left|300px|[[Император Далеков]] Общественная структура Все Далеки, за исключением Императора и Культа Скаро, равны между собой. У них нет имён, только номера. Далеки беспрекословно исполняют любые приказы начальства. Особая группа Далеков, обычно обозначаемая как Черные Далеки (Black Daleks) имеет повышенный статус в иерархии Далеков и де-факто находится на вершине их общества. Черные Далеки обладают более расширенными возможностями мышления чем обычные Далеки, что связано с их командной функцией. В определенные периоды истории Далеков во главе их иерархии стоял единственный Далек, называемый Верховным Далеком (Supreme Dalek) или Императором Далеков (Dalek Emperor). Верховный Далек/Император представлял собой генетически усовершенствованного Далека, доведенного до "предела эволюции". Несколько различных Верховных Далеков/Императоров фигурировали в сериале, включая некоторое время занимавшего эту должность Давроса. thumb|300px|Парламент Далеков Культ Скаро — группа из нескольких Далеков, созданная лично Императором, задача которых состоит в том, чтобы думать так, как думают враги. Мышление Далеков сильно отличается от мышления любых других разумных форм жизни во вселенной, к тому же они не способны воображать, поэтому продумывание стратегии и тактике на войне, для которого нужно понять, как думает противник, могло бы стать для них неразрешимой задачей. Но для этого в Империи Далеков существует Культ Скаро. Его члены — единственные далеки, у которых есть имена. Их эмоциональный порог выше, чем у обычных Далеков, что позволяет им понимать мышление остальных рас. В сезоне 2012 года впервые выяснилось, что у по крайней мере части Далеков существует определенное понимание красоты. В серии "Прибежище Далеков" было продемонстрировано, что Далеки считают эстетически приятными особо яростные формы ненависти и вместо того, чтобы просто уничтожать необратимо поврежденных в боях или психически нестабильных Далеков, ссылают их на защищенную планету-убежище. thumb|left|270px|Далеки в Лондоне Движение Ранние версии Далеков не управлялись на расстоянии, а за основу были взяты миниатюрные велосипеды. С этим связан один занимательный инцендент: Тэрри Нейшн (Terry Nation) хотел, чтобы Далеки вышли на улицы Лондона для съемки финальных титров. Чтобы позволять моделям свободно передвигаться по мостовой, проектировщик Спенсер Чепман (Spencer Chapman) создал новый тип брони Далеков, которая скрывала колёса. Двигаясь по ухабистым каменным тротуарам Лондона, Далеки так сильно грохотали, что было невозможно скрыть этот шум даже заключительной музыкой из фильма. Более поздние версии Далеков имели более аккуратные колеса (согласно проектировщикам Далеков, от тележки в супермаркете), или их просто передвигали операторы, но Далеки были слишком тяжелыми. Трудность с передвижением моделей внесла свой вклад в несколько судорожные движения Далеков, как может это показаться на первый взгляд. Последняя модель Далека все еще подразумевает наличие оператора внутри, но передвижением управляют на расстоянии. Это удобно и для оператора, который может сконцентрироваться на управлении остальными частями Далека. en:Dalek de:Daleks fr:Dalek nl:Dalek bg:Далеки ro:Dalek Категория:Враги Доктора Категория:Далеки Категория:Враги Киберлюдей Категория:Расы и виды Категория:Расы планеты Скаро Категория:Враги Первого Доктора Категория:Враги Второго Доктора Категория:Враги Третьего Доктора Категория:Враги Четвёртого Доктора Категория:Враги Пятого Доктора Категория:Враги Шестого Доктора Категория:Враги Седьмого Доктора Категория:Враги Повелителей Времени Категория:Киборги Категория:Враги Одинадцатого Доктора Категория:Мутанты Категория:Враги Мастера Категория:Альянс Категория:Враги Десятого Доктора Категория:Враги Девятого Доктора Категория:Роботы Категория:Технологии Категория:Военные технологии Категория:Враги ЮНИТ Категория:Враги Сары Джейн Смит Категория:Враги Торчвуда Категория:Враги Торчвуда Три Категория:Враги SSS Категория:Виды, повлиявшие на историю Земли Категория:Виды способные путешествовать во времени